


makin' some piss-poor decisions here aren't we, pal?

by siriuslyuptonogood



Series: Made For You [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: Bucky plans to punish Steve for breaking rule number one but finds out that's not the only thing they're gonna have to have a discussion about.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Made For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621540
Comments: 27
Kudos: 273





	makin' some piss-poor decisions here aren't we, pal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Wow, thanks for all the love on the first one in this series! I love these boys so much and I am glad you are liking what I've done with them. 
> 
> This one is in Bucky's perspective, different than the last one which was all Steve

Ever seen a man who stands 6'2 and weighs in damn near 250 lbs. get all red in the face and stomp his feet? Bucky has. Is fucking amused by the whole thing. It puts him back in Brooklyn, back when it was just the two of them in that one-bedroom, their beds pushed together. Because it don't matter how big Stevie gets, he's still that little spitfire from Brooklyn, fussing and fuming, not even aware that he's slowly digging himself right into the ground.

There are lines. They drew them together way back when, and Stevie normally doesn't cross them as he spouts off all the reasons Bucky can't do this, can't just spank him like a little boy. Also excuses. Bucky kinda loves the excuses that Steve comes up with.

And the thing is that Bucky can (and has) sit for an hour in the chair he's dragged into the middle of the room, legs crossed, just holding whatever implement he has chosen (today it's a thick wooden paddle that is shaped like a large oval hairbrush) as he listens. He doesn't have anywhere to go. He can sit here until his partner tires himself out and then give him the good old-fashioned spanking he absolutely deserves. Because, _you don't fucking jump off buildings without absolutely knowing someone is going to catch you first, Steven Grant,_ is not going to stop Steve from... jumping off buildings without first knowing there will be someone to catch him. Thank God for Stark.

The thing is, though, that Steve would talk to Bucky if he felt that the situation was unfair. And usually, the more he argued, the more guilty felt. Bad guilt, though, the kind that just ate him up inside, made him step over the lines. Maybe to push Bucky away, to show him that Steve wasn't worth his time. Bucky always shows him he's wrong.

Now isn't one of those times, though. Now is just a little fun for Bucky. He loves his bratty Steve. Delights in it really. No harm done. Well, at least that's what he thought. Right up until Steve tenses and spits, "are you fucking enjoying this?"

"Hey pal, you don't need to take that tone with me," Bucky says softly.

"Fuck you," Steve grumbles. He turns away, putting his hands on the counter.

"Stevie, that's enough, come here."

"No," Steve says.

Bucky uncrosses his legs. "Steven."

"Fuck. Off."

"One," says Bucky.

And that just seems to make him hunch over more.

Bucky counts two and Steve doesn't even move. "You better get over here before I say this next number, pal."

And Steve straightens up. He turns and looks right at Bucky, eyes meeting. "You. Can't. Make. Me."

"You wanna fucking bet?" Bucky stands and walks over. He hisses, "three," as he metal hand wraps around Steve's bicep and jerks him forward, making him stumble.

And Steve fights him, though not full strength. Because Bucky really isn't having to work that hard. But he is a little out of breath before he's back standing in front of the chair. He takes wraps his other hand around Steve's other bicep and just looks him right in the face. Steve looks him back for three seconds before there is a small, distressed sound in the back of his throat and his gaze drops.

"Nope, eyes up, pal. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Bucky squeezes gently with both hands.

Steve slowly, reluctance just dripping off every movement, lifts his head back up to meet Bucky's eyes. He doesn't say anything, but he chews at his lower lip.

"Stevie," Bucky says, voice soft. He lifts his flesh hand to cup Steve's cheek gently. The action brings tears to the other man's eyes. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong."

"You're gonna leave me for Sam," Steve mumbles, looking down again.

"What in the hell?" Bucky grips Steve's chin hard enough to elicit a whimper and bruise. "Why the fuck you think that?"

"You were fawning over him during the fight. Complimenting everything he did. And you been going out with him a lot. Coming back late."

Bucky sighs through his nose. "You are invited every time."

"So? Maybe you're glad I don't go."

Bucky grips his chin even tighter. "Listen, punk. I'm an honest man. I don't appreciate you accusing me of stepping out on you. Because Steve, I would never, fucking never, do that to you."

Tears spill down Steve's cheeks. "Ya missed our show, Bucky."

Bucky freezes a second. It takes him a few moments to remember what day it is. He counts them in his head, then swears. It is Thursday. Yesterday was Wednesday. They had gotten addicted to this medical drama that aired on Wednesday nights and watched it together every week. Take out and drama, cuddles on the couch, lots of kisses. And he'd forgotten. It'd been a hard couple of days, a lot of training and Bucky was just so sore and tired but when Sam suggested pizza and beer, it sounded like heaven. He texted Steve, but Steve said no, he said... Bucky closes his eyes. Steve had said he already had plans. And he did, for sure, but with Bucky. Who went out with Sam instead.

"Oh, Stevie," he starts, but Steve starts talking quickly.

"Then you were complimenting everything he did through the com and I was so mad and then I-" Steve freezes. Bucky very quickly looks pissed.

"Steven Grant Rogers, did you throw yourself off a fucking building because you were upset at me?" And his voice is so dangerously calm when he says it.

"No," Steve says quickly. He lies. So fast, he lies. But he has a tell and his voice cracks when he lies and Bucky's eyes narrow. 

"You really, really think it's a good idea to lie to me right now?" he asks.

Steve isn't sure he is supposed to answer but shakes his head quickly.

Bucky grips both biceps again and spins them. He shoves Steve down in the chair. "Don't you fucking move," he says, then he stalks into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. They both hear it crack. Bucky ignores it. Steve drops his head in his hands.

Bucky is gone for ten minutes. When he comes back out, he has the thick leather strap he'd bought when they first got back into this.

"I'm gonna first apologize to you," Bucky says, strap in hand as he stops in front of Steve, "it'd been a long fucking day training. Cold beer and hot pizza sounded like heaven and I forgot. I ain't giving an excuse. That's what happened. I wish you reminded me we had plans, but I'm also incredibly sorry that I skipped our night. I forgot. I messed up."

Steve looks up at him, eyes wide, teeth chewing his lower lip.

"I was complimenting Sam on the things we've been working on this week. The stuff he wanted me to teach him," Bucky continues "You pushed my friendship with Sam if you'll remember. You don't get to be upset that now I have a friend. Especially when I have never not invited you to come out with us. Not once. Am I wrong about that?"

Steve looks down. "No, sir," he says quietly.

"Right," Bucky says, running his fingers through his hair, "but what you did today, pal? Well, that just takes the fucking cake. I thought you'd done it because you have a good fucking heart and just sometimes don't think things through. You're good and kind and want to save everybody. Just sometimes need the reminder not to sacrifice yourself where it's really not called for. But that's not why you did it today. No, you were angry with me. And you wanted my attention. We ain't even gonna talk about the fact that you've been harping on me about being honest with you since I got off the ice because that I cannot handle right now. Your attitude has been piss poor all day and most time you tell me to fuck off and it's a laugh, but boy, you don't talk to me in that tone. And you sure as hell don't tell me anything close to 'you can't make me' because guess what Stevie, unless you use your safe word, yes I fucking can. You are mine, Steven. Mine. Get that?"

Steve is actively crying, holding his hands in his lap.

"Answer me," Bucky says.

"I get it, sir," Steve says quickly, just barely looking up.

"Stand up."

Steve is on his feet in a second and starts to fumble with his zipper, hands shaking. Bucky presses a hand over his. He hangs the strap on the back of the chair and pulls Steve tight against him. Steve holds on for dear life.

Bucky cups the back of Steve's head and just holds him.

“This just isn’t like you, pal. I never thought you’d act like that.”

“I don’t know what got into me,” Steve cries. “I just… felt so angry and every time you said something nice to him, it got worse. I just… I just got you back. Don’t wanna lose you.”

"Stevie," Bucky says, voice soft, a little sad. "You're my fella. My soulmate. My best friend. My brat. The absolute love of my life. Sometimes I look into your eyes and get lost. You give me a smile and I wonder how I got so fucking lucky. I ain't never gonna step out on you. I thought you trusted me more than that."

"I'm so sorry," Steve sobs.

"Baby, I'm sorry I gave you even an inch of space to doubt my devotion to you. There ain't never gonna be anyone else."

Bucky just holds him a while, rubbing his back, whispering I love you into his ear until he's stopped crying.

"Pal, you're gonna get the original spanking with the paddle for doin the thing. Then the strap is for why you did the thing and how you spoke to me. Understood?" Bucky asks.

Steve nods and starts to undo his pants when Bucky steps away only to have a hand press over them again.

"I'm gonna take em down. You're gonna remember who is in charge here."

Steve whines softly. "Feels like I'm a little kid having my pants pulled down to go over his Pa's lap."

"Yep, pretty embarrassing, huh? Maybe next time you'll act like an adult and not throw yourself off a building because of a temper tantrum," Bucky replies. He takes the paddle and wedges it under his thigh as soon as he's sat down. He tugs Steve forward by his belt loops and takes his damn time. First, the jeans come down to his knees, then Bucky slips his fingers into the waistband and slowly slides them down too, looking Steve right in the face as he does. Humiliation burns hot across the bridge of Steve’s nose, but he finds himself quickly over Bucky's lap, looking at the floor.

"You ain't getting my hand today, pal," Bucky says. And he goes right in with the paddle.

Steve tries to hold it in, tries to be quiet, but Bucky is on a mission to make this lesson stick and soon Steve is kicking and hollering, really a lot like a little boy getting a whupping. Bucky spanks and spanks until Steve's whole ass is bright red and he is crying hard. He drops the paddle on the floor.

"Up."

And Steve scrambles up, a little hobbled by the pants and underwear around his ankles. Bucky puts a foot on them so Steve can step out.

"Forearms on the chair."

Steve, still crying, plants his forearms on the chair, ass up. Bucky stands behind him, nudges his feet apart a little, smacks his inner thighs a couple of times.

"You're gonna take twenty with this strap. If you get out of position, we're starting over. Won't make you count. But Stevie. You gotta understand that this just wasn't fair. I made a mistake and instead of talking to me, you threw yourself off a building because you were upset. Stark almost didn't catch you. What if I'd lost you? What the hell am I gonna do without you, Stevie? We just found each other again. Supposed to get married and live a life together."

"I'm so sorry, Bucky," Steve cries.

"I know, pal. But you still gotta take your licks like a good boy."

"I will, I will," comes the promise, and Bucky starts. The first two are loud in the almost silent room, but Steve starts sobbing at the third and doesn't stop. Bucky wants to stop. He delivers ten, eleven, twelve, in succession, and Steve howls. But he pushes through. And when he lands the twentieth stroke, the strap falls to the ground and he drops to his knees right in front of Steve, cupping his face.

"You took that so well, baby. So good for me. I'm so fucking proud of you for not moving and taking it all just for me," he praises and Steve slides from the chair. He wraps his arms around Bucky and presses his face against his neck, skin slick with hot tears and sweat.

And Bucky just fucking holds him. Holds him like he's the most precious thing in the world.

They end up laying on the floor, Steve mostly on top of Bucky and he's calmed, especially with the fingers currently scratching gently at his scalp.

"You gotta get me a ring if you want me to agree to marry you," Steve murmurs in a voice that Bucky knows he can only hear because of his super hearing.

"Already do, baby," he replies with a laugh, "gonna woo you and shit. The fancy restaurant, on my knees, champagne. Everything. Because baby, we don't gotta hide."

Steve laughs softly, kisses the fabric over Bucky's heart. "Can't wait."

The next day before any training happens, Bucky gets Sam to show him how to put his and Steve's show in his calendar, so he'll never miss it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at siriuslyuptonogood on Tumblr!
> 
> I read all of the comments and love them, even if I don't reply! If you ask a question that isn't about when I'll update, I will usually answer!


End file.
